marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zephyr (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Ally of Thor; formerly ally of Collector; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Wind Goddess | Education = | Origin = Goddess | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tony Isabella; Val Mayerik | First = Supernatural Thrillers #8 | HistoryText = Origin Zephyr was working as a wench in a tavern when she was recruited by the Elementals to become their resident air elemental. Together, the Elementals ruled Earth, millennia before the Asgardians. Back then, Zephyr's only concern was power. They were eventually banished, and Zephyr's only motive was to regain that power. Search for the Ruby Scarab A thousand years ago, searching the Ruby Scarab to restore her pantheon, Zephyr heard of Thor possessing a ruby artifact. Acting as a wench, she approached him, only to discover the artifact was simply a Seduction Gem, but stole it anyway for the sake of it. Their confrontation led them to start a short but Earth-shattering passion, which they decided to end. Quiting the Elementals When her plan to use the Living Mummy to obtain the Ruby Scarab failed, the other Elementals cast her out and she joined up with the adventurers Olddann and the Asp, as well as Alexi Skarab in defeating the Elementals. Zephyr later resurfaced on Earth in Saracen Cay, alongside Olddann and the Asp. They were attacked by her former allies. They were captured and she was tortured to force the others in revealing the location of the Ruby Scarab, which they did. After the Elementals finally returned, Zephyr realized her want for power was dangerous, and left the Elementals after battling them. Collector Later, she tried to serve more nobler purposes, but was trapped by the Collector, who already had captured the other Elementals, but joined forces with him, as he fell in love with her. She appeared (as something close to an astral form) to Thor during a massive storm. Soon later, when Thor came to alarm the Collector about the arrival of Ego, he showed him that he held its brother Alter Ego as part of his collection in a Tesseract device of his Gallery of Dodecahedra (within a pocket universe), and Zephyr had him trapped there to sustain the living planet. Witnessing Thor's escape, his liberation of Alter Ego and refusing to allow either it or its brother Ego to die in a fratricidal fight (Alter Ego wanting to preserve its uniqueness), Zephyr soon recalled what it was like to be driven by an ideal, and deserted Tivan's side to save Thor who had been trapped (on purpose) on Alter Ego's surface trying to stop it, but both of them ended up trapped in the Living Planet's mouth. There, Thor exposed her to his plan of letting himself get swallowed, in order to knock both Alter Ego (and Ego) unconscious from an internal blow. Attacking Alter Ego's core, both gods were blasted. They were thrown into an hallucination while Alter Ego gained sustenance from their energies. Causing a storm in their hallucination, Zephyr was expelled from Alter Ego only to discover a paranoid Collector who was consumed with jealousy of her interactions with Thor, and who then threw her into another Dodecahedron containing a black hole. She was sent six hundred years in the past at the other side of the universe. During that six hundred year-long journey to rejoin Thor, she had many adventures and became closer to Thor's values. As Thor managed to calm Alter Ego (only for it to be almost destroyed in self-defense by Ego), she returned, offering Ego her assistance, and helped recreate Alter Ego as its moon. | Powers = As an Elemental Zephyr possesses powerful wind and air elemental powers. She also has a degree of psychic powers and abilities allowing her to manipulate energy generally to an unknown extent. She is also immortal having lived many centuries with no visible signs of aging and is resistant to both diseases and conventional forms of injury. She is also physically powerful and robust when compared to an ordinary human. Her powers can be amplified by the Ruby Scarab. Zephyr can also open dimensional portals. | Abilities = Zephyr is immortal, and also apparently has some form of psychic power. She also possesses different wind-based powers: * She can fly * She can create pockets of wind * It was hinted she could create violent storms | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Zephyr at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Aerokinesis Category:Collector's Museum Category:Flight Category:Storm Deities Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Elementals Category:True Immortals